


Temptation in a Closet

by twilightHDfan



Series: Pendragon Temptation [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has no idea how he’s here. Again. He’d meant it when he said it wouldn’t happen again. Unfortunately, Arthur has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation in a Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my story Temptation Wrapped in a Blond. Because people asked for a sequel and apparently that meant the plot bunnies (or should that be porn?) wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written more. I hope you enjoy this installment.  
> Huge thanks to the awesome jelazakazone, who whipped this into far better shape than it was when it first started :)

Merlin has no idea how he’s here.

Again.

The first time this had happened, he’d told himself that it wouldn’t happen again, that it had only been because Arthur had been pursuing him with such single mindedness, seducing him with everything that he did, that he couldn’t help but give in once, couldn’t resist pulling the man in and taking the things that he had been dreaming about at night.

He’d meant it when he had said that it wouldn’t happen again, that it was a mistake.

Then Uther had told them that they were all expected to be at the Christmas Party he was throwing at his mansion, and Merlin, who was on the fast track to becoming one of Pendragon Inc.’s VPs, had to be there. Even if it meant he’d have to see the one thing that could stop him from getting the promotion he deserved.

Arthur.

Because no matter how much Uther liked him, he wouldn’t feel that way if he knew that Merlin not only had fantasies about despoiling his seventeen year old son, but that it wasn’t so much fantasy anymore.

Especially considering he's now standing in the coat room with said son, making out with him like he is a teenager, trying not to groan too loudly when Arthur had his hand down his pants, his fingers wrapped around his half-hard member and stroking it gently.

“Arthur,” he groans, leaning his head back against the wall, unable to stop the small thrust his hips gave, pleasure running through him as Arthur bit down on his neck, before soothing it with his tongue.

He can feel the Prat grin against his neck, and the feel of it is almost enough to knock the sense in him to push the blond away, but then Arthur starts sucking on his neck and the rational thought is sucked away with it.

Arthur continues to kiss and suck his neck, his hand tightening around Merlin’s now hard cock, and starting a rhythm that will have Merlin coming much too quickly once again. Opening his eyes, Merlin decides that he’s let Arthur take control of this much too easily, and it’s time to show the other man that two can play at this game.

Reaching out, he unzips Arthur’s pants, his own cock twitching in Arthur’s hand when he realises the man hadn’t been wearing any underwear, making it easy for him to pull the other man’s cock out and wrap his fingers around it.

“Merlin,” Arthur pants against his neck, before lifting his head and kissing Merlin, tongues battling as they deepen the kiss.

Increasing the speed of his hand, Merlin pulls back from the kiss, watching the flush spread over Arthur’s cheeks and down his neck, part of him wanting to follow it with his tongue, maybe with the two of them in less clothes, and less vertical.

Merlin can feel the heat start to build in himself, but he refuses to let this man-boy in front of him win, refuses to come first when he’s the older and more experienced one, and so he increases his movements, twisting his hand at the end.

Arthur’s eyes flutter closed and Merlin can feel him panting breathing heavily against his neck, Arthur’s head falling to rest against the junction of his neck and shoulder, his body tensing, and Merlin knows Arthur’s close, if he can just hold on.

Arthur seems to be thinking the same thing, wanting Merlin to come first, before he lets himself go. Both their hands are moving quickly, Arthur doing something with his fingers that has Merlin biting his lip hard, refusing to let himself give into the pleasure. And then Arthur’s other hand is down the back of his pants, stroking down his crack and pushing one dry finger in …

Merlin comes with a loud moan, pleasure rushing through him and out over Arthur’s hand, before he feels Arthur’s release, the man groaning his name into his neck.

“Prat,” Merlin mutters, panting slightly, but feeling something warm within him at the feel of Arthur’s weight against him. Arthur chuckles against his neck, before straightening up, his bright blue eyes meeting Merlin’s, triumph and something else, that Merlin can’t quite work out, running through them.

“You love it,” Arthur whispers, leaning forward to kiss him slowly, Merlin unable to stop himself from responding, their mouths moving gently against each other.

The kiss is interrupted by a loud knocking on the door, and just like that, Merlin remembers where he is, and who he’s with. And he’s so very, _very_ screwed.

“Just a minute,” Arthur calls out, stepping back from him and tucking himself in, running a hand through his hair and looking almost as perfect as when he had lured Merlin in here. Save for the flush of his cheeks and swollen mouth, you wouldn’t be able to tell what he’d been up to.

“I don’t have a minute, Arthur.”

Oh. Shit.

It’s Morgana, Arthur’s half-sister and terrifying Chief Legal Officer of Pendragon Inc. And Merlin might just be having a heart attack.

“Merlin,” Arthur murmurs quietly, his eyes full of concern. “Are you okay?”

Banging his head against the wall, Merlin wonders if he could use that thing that he never talks about with anyone but his mom and Will to open a hole up below him and swallow him. Morgana might act like she can’t stand her brother, but underneath it all, she’d kill anyone who tried to hurt Arthur. And if he was honest with himself, he is more scared of Morgana than of Uther.

Just.

He is so dead.

Before he can put his idea of disappearing to the test, Arthur grips his hand, pulling him to the back of the room, and really, who needs a _room_ for storing coats, and pushed him behind some coats.

“Wait five minutes and then come out,” Arthur says quietly, giving him a quick peck on the lips before closing the coats in front of Merlin. “I’ll get rid of her.”

Swallowing hard, Merlin tells himself that this is it, this is absolutely the last time he’d let Arthur get his way. He is hiding in a closet, for God’s sake. This is not something that a man his age should be doing.

He’s had a little fun, Arthur has gotten his way, twice, and that would be it. No reason for them to do this ever again.

Looking down at his watch, he’s surprised to see that five minutes have passed since Arthur pushed him back here. Slowly moving out of his hiding spot, Merlin tries to tame his hair, straightening his clothes as much as he can.

No one should be able to tell what he had been up to, he thinks, as he steps out of the room, only to come face to face with Morgana, who’s leaning against the wall opposite.

“Hello, Merlin.”

Oh. _Shit._

“H-hi, Morgana,” he replies, giving her a small wave and grin, wondering if his heart is beating as loud as he thinks.

“Having a nice party?” she asks, small smile on her lips. And, oh god, he’s seen that look before, he really is dead. She is clearly planning ways to kill him and hide the body. And she’s a lawyer, she’d know how to get away with it too.

“Great,” he says, wondering why he’s turned into the kid he’d been back in high school in front of her cool glare.

“Sex usually makes for a _great_ party,” she replies.

He can feel the colour leave his face, and knows that he’s a second away from either passing out or running away, when he sees a real grin cross Morgana’s face.

“Merlin, relax,” she murmurs, stepping closer to him, amusement and mischief clear in her eyes. “I’m not going to tell anyone about the fact that you’ve been despoiling my little brother in the coat room.”

“You’re not?” Merlin asks, looking up and down the hall way, wondering if he has passed out and this is all just a dream, with Morgana actually planning to kill him in the real world, while in this dream world she is looking at him with amusement.

“Please, Merlin,” Morgana says, rolling her eyes. “Arthur clearly pushed you into this. My darling little brother doesn’t know the meaning of the word no. And if he went after you like he does everything else, then I’m surprised you lasted this long.”

He almost tells her that he didn’t, that this isn’t the first time, before deciding that he should quit while he’s ahead.

“But you have to decide, Merlin,” she continues. “Whether you want Arthur or the VP job, ‘cause you can’t have both, and Uther won’t find it amusing like I do. He’ll fire you so fast it’ll make your head spin.”

With a small pat to Merlin’s shoulder, Morgana sashays down the hall, Merlin watching her go with a heavy heart.

He’s so screwed.

END


End file.
